The invention relates to a fabric product created by applying a liquid polymeric material to a layer of fabric in accordance with a predetermined decorative pattern. More particularly, the invention relates to a fabric product in which the peripheral edge of the fabric product is reinforced by a plastic seal formed around this edge to prevent it from fraying.
Fabric products such as safety mesh vests, mitts, bibs, tank top and T-shirts are known in the art. Some of these types of products such as the vests are not only attached together during the course of their assembly, but they might have trim such as a type of binding attached along their perimeter or internally as part of joining the various cut parts of fabric together. This trim may be the same or of a contrasting color to the mesh or fabric material used for the body of the wearable.
One of the manufacturing methods for assembling garments, wearables, vests and other fabric products is by means of bonding the cut parts together. Cut parts made for example from a thermoplastic material are generally cut from pre-designed patterns, and then, after applying vinyl trim to the edges of these parts, are bonded together both in solid areas and/or in thin trim-like areas. The fabric product manufactured in accordance with the above-described method eliminates the need for sewing and results in highly wear-resistant products.
However, the use of solid thermoplastic material may render the bonding method described above to be rather relatively time and material consuming because separate parts have to be shaped first, and then the shaped product has to be sealed with the vinyl trim.
A decorative part or parts may be applied to the thus manufactured fabric product. Usually these parts are made from a solid thermoplastic material such as vinyl films, applied to the fabric by means of screen printing, UV radiation, and other methods of embellishment.
The decoration of the fabric product with vinyl films necessitates the need for additional die work, and the vinyl must be carefully stripped out from around the graphic area.
What is desired therefore is a quick, simple, easy way to assemble a fabric product and at the same time eliminate the need for applying solid thermoplastic materials to the edges of the fabric product. In addition what is also desired is a method for decorating the fabric product as this product is being manufactured without the need for using separate parts made of a solid thermoplastic material.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a method whereby a fabric product can be assembled in an efficient manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method whereby a plastically reinforced fabric product is diecut.
Still another product of the invention is to provide a method whereby a liquefied thermoplastic material is applied to central regions of the fabric material to provide the fabric product with a decorative pattern while this product is being trimmed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method whereby a liquefied polymeric material applied to the edge and central areas of the fabric product made of mesh material is capable of remaining in the holes of this material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method whereby a liquefied polymeric material is directly applied and cured on the fabric.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method wherein the liquefied polymeric material is first applied to a transfer paper, and then is heat transferred into the fabric.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fabric product manufactured in accordance with the method of the invention.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an assembly for implementing the method in accordance with the invention.
These and other objects are achieved by sealing off the edge of fabric layer with a liquid polymeric material. After this liquid polymeric material has been cured to form a reinforced peripheral zone of the fabric layer, the latter is diecut through to form a plastically strengthened peripheral edge having a desirable contour of the fabric product.
Particularly, the fabric is first laid down onto a non-stick base such as a Teflon material or a silicone treated release liner. Once the fabric is properly positioned, it can be held down with one of numerous methods such as clamping the fabric into position, wherein a liquid polymeric material is applied.
Application of such liquid polymeric material can be done by means of screen-printing, flow molding, injection molding, evaporation and other application methods. Clearly, the least costly method is screen-printing. The liquid polymeric material is applied onto the fabric in desired areas according to a pre-selected pattern. The liquid-coated fabric is then cured, and the polymeric material film will then set in place, forming a plastic seal around the fabric.
The liquid polymeric material can be applied in sections while the fabric is in roll form, or the fabric is cut into separate pieces, such as rectangles, so the liquid material can be applied to individual pieces. Once the liquid material is cured, the thus reinforced fabric is diecut to assume a desirable shape.
To provide the fabric product with graphics or decorations, the liquid polymeric material can be applied to central areas of the layer of fabric while the peripheral area of this layer is being coated.